Come Back
by Psyche Griffin
Summary: Carlos, Logan, Kendall and James' best friend, Carlita, has become sad and depressed and acts like she doesn't exist and Carlos is super worried. How can the guys help her? Will anything they do help? One Shot.


**Hey guys this is a one shot with Carlos, I'm writing it because I feel a little sad and I wanted to start a Carlos story. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was that night that I realised it. The night my family got mad at me for not putting the washing out even thought I have no recollection of them telling me anything. I was exhausted and slept heavily until three o'clock. When my mum asked me about it at when she got home from walking the dog and I said no, then she got really angry and start saying things like  
'Why not?! Your dad told you in the morning so did your sister!'  
My reply was the same each time; 'No, they didn't tell me, or when they told me I was asleep. I had no idea I had to take out the washing.'  
It was the same when my sister and dad asked me. The why's and them telling me that they told me, them getting angry at me for something that I didn't know I had to do, it made my chest ache. It made my chest ache a lot. That night, I went to sit underneath our cheap permanent gazebo to think about why my chest only aches around my family. That's when I realised, the injuries I get don't make me cry, if someone at school is hurting my feelings I don't cry, even if it really hurts. The only thing or people that make me really cry, are my family. At night when my parents think I'm asleep, I hear them talking about me. My dad just brings up issues that he's worried about, but my mum, I get the feeling that me mum doesn't care about me at all. If I do really well on something she says I could've done better, if I manage to achieve something she doesn't care, if I try to ask her something or tell her something important, she doesn't listen. She says that she's listening but she isn't, I guess that's where my lying comes from. Aren't mums meant to make your lunch when you're little? Aren't they meant to be the ones that are always encouraging you? Aren't they the ones that should remember your friend's names and faces? And aren't they the ones that are meant to comfort you after you've been hurt? It was that night that I realised, that I was really alone.  
The only place where I could get away from the pain was the old willow tree by the creek. The creek was so calm and full of life, it made me feel like nothing was wrong. The breeze made the autumn leaves dance, the gentle swinging of the branches comforted me, and the sound of the water lulled me, almost to a peaceful sleep one time. And it's the place where I met the people I confess all my troubles to, my four best friends, my only friends; Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos.  
But after that night, the night I stared at the moon, thinking about the pain in my chest until my vision became blurred with tears, I stopped confessing my troubles to anyone. I started acting as though my life didn't mean anything; I acted as though I didn't exist or like I was the only one that existed. I became very antisocial, my friends kept asking me what was wrong but I either said nothing was wrong in a blank tone and walked away, or just looked at them blankly and walked away. As I paid less attention to others, others paid less attention to me and then it was like I didn't exist. Even my family barely knew that I was at the table for dinner. At dance I went from being at the front to the back and dropped a lot of my classes and all my solos became sad and depressed. I felt better. When people barely know you exist, you can't get hurt.  
But every day I'd still go down to the creek, and sometimes I'd skip school and stay there all day. It was my sanctuary. It was the one place I didn't feel sad or depressed and could just be at peace.

* * *

"Have you guys found out anything about why Carlita's acting like she doesn't exist?" Said Carlos. He, Kendall, Logan and James still haven't been able to snap Carlita out of her self-inflicted trance. "It's been a year and she didn't even think about her birthday or Christmas and that isn't like her at all."  
"We know, she's always thinking too much about what present to get us for Christmas, or what to do when her birthday comes around," said James.  
"But first we need to figure out what happened to Carlie to make her like that," Logan was, as always, thinking logically.  
"She used to always tell us what's been happening among her family since we were the only people she could tell," Kendall was thinking as hard as he could. "She told us that after something happens she either sits in her backyard or in her bedroom and thinks things over or trying to remember something."  
"Maybe while she was thinking things over she realised something that really hurt her," Carlos was unusually concerned. "Guys I'm really worried about her."  
"Of course you are. You were gonna ask her out and then she became secluded," Logan patted the Latino on the shoulder.  
"Carlie's perfect for you. She basically a girl version of you, except that she plays lacrosse instead of hockey," James was jealous. Everyone knew that he wanted Carlita. "Even her name means manly in Spanish."  
"But she said that she was gonna start hockey when she moved to Minnesota but she got into a car crash and she wasn't able to do sports for six months, and she has to build up her skating strength all over again," something dawned on Carlos' face. "She really liked ice skating right?"  
"Yeah, we were gonna help her start skating again," the same dawning look spread over Kendall's face.  
"And she was really excited about it and she was going to teach us lacrosse," Logan saw where the other two were going. The three of them smiled.  
"Ok what is it?! What have you figured out?" and of course James hasn't figured it out yet.  
"Maybe if she played her old favourite sport and we got her ice skating again, she might get competitive again and snap out of it," Logan ignored James.  
"Well it's worth a try isn't it?" Carlos looked hopeful.  
"Of course it's worth it. We get our best friend back and you get to ask her out," Kendall slung his arm over his shorter friend's shoulders.

* * *

I was down at the creek Sunday morning, like usual, leaning against the willow tree feeling like I was the only person in the whole world. Then a blindfold is tied over my eyes. "Who is it?" I said in a calm blank tone.  
"We're gonna take you to two places today," one familiar voice said.  
"You'll be a teacher in one place and a student in the other," another familiar voice.  
"Two promises from a year ago will be fulfilled today," and another one.  
"Hopefully after today you'll come back to us," that voice is one I love hearing, but it sounds sad. They led me towards some place and then I was in a car in the back seat in the middle. The person on my left was holding my hand, it felt nice.  
After twenty minutes or so, I think of singing and joking we arrived at our first location. The person on my right picked me up and carried me out of the car and further out somewhere. When I was put down I felt grass under my feet. Then the blindfold was removed and I was blinded by light. I was in the middle of a park and in front of me were five lacrosse sticks and few lacrosse balls. I recognised a green and blue lacrosse stick as my own. When I looked up from the pile of equipment my eyes met with four familiar faces, one of which I will never forget.  
"A year ago you, Carlita Romeyo, promised that you would teach us four the basics of lacrosse," The short boy with spiked up hair spoke formally. "We are here today to fulfil that promise." Then the Latino boy picked up the lacrosse sticks and distributed them between us, smiling at me as he gave me my own. I looked at them blankly.  
"Well coach where do we start?" a tall blonde put a cap on my head. I took it off and it read coach, I was annoyed at the sun so I put it back on.  
"We'll start with how to hold the stick first," I said blankly and looked at the four hopeful faces. "You guys are right handed right?" the four nodded eagerly. "Ok then, to catch your right hand will, most of the time, be at the neck of the stick and your left in the middle or wherever is comfortable," I looked at the boys and they were obeying like well trained dogs. "The way I usually catch is that when I'm waiting for the ball I hold the neck of the stick in my fingers and when I catch it my fingers close naturally to take the force from the throw," I looked at the boys again and they were testing out my method of catching. "To throw, have your right hand around the middle of the stick and your left at the bottom. Try giving the stick a swing, if it feels uncomfortable adjust. You don't always have to have your hand in these places, because during a game you won't be thinking about where your hands are going you'll be thinking about who to throw it to next or where to shoot the goal," the guys were nodding their understanding. "Do you want to try passing and catching now?" the four nodded. They're so quiet. "Ok," I leant over and picked up the ball with my stick. "I'll teach you groundballing after we throw the ball around a little. Now spread out a bit. When you throw a ball don't follow through too much because if you do the ball will stay in you stick," she swung her forward and kept following through to swing it in a full circle around her arm with the ball still in it the whole way. "And when you're catching if you either twist the stick slightly or bring the stick back a bit the ball will bounce out. The girls sticks are harder to use that the boys, because they have a smaller pocket. Now just pass the ball to the person next to you," she threw the ball to James who was on her left. He passed it to Logan, who passed it to Kendall, who passed to Carlos, who passed it back to me. "Most people drop the ball first time, but you guys did well. We'll pass it around a few more times and it doesn't have to be in order, and if you are going to pass it to someone else call their name first. In lacrosse communication is essential, just like in any other team sport," we passed it around to each other skipping here and there calling names and nicknames. After about five minutes it came back to me again. "Ok so now I'll teach you how to groundball," the four boys nodded again. "If the ball is on the ground, and most of the time it is, you'll need to know how to groundball," for the next hour and a half I taught the boys the basics of lacrosse and made them do skill builders like using their bad hand and throwing and catching using just the strength in one wrist. After the four boys play two on two while I was umpiring, I was once again blindfolded and carried to the car. I could tell it was the same boy because when he held my hand it felt the same. After fifteen minutes we stopped at a café for lunch. They took off the blindfold while we were having lunch, but as soon as we were done it was back on again and we were driving to the last place we were going to go. After ten minutes the car stopped and I was once again carried out and to the place where I would be a student. I was put down on a cold bench and something fairly heavy was put on my lap. The blindfold was taken off and I looked down to see my old custom made orange hockey skates. I looked up at the confused. I haven't skated for ages and when I first came to Minnesota, I wasn't allowed to.  
"One year ago," here we go again. "I, Logan Mitchell, along with my friends, Kendall Knight, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia," he pointed to each person as he said their names. "Promised to help you build up your old skating strength so you could play for the school hockey team. Today we start to fulfil that promise," the four boys sat down on the same bench as me and started putting on their skates, I followed. When I was ready I stood up, I was wobbly and I forgot what it felt like to skate. The boys led me to the edge of the empty rink and I followed them hesitantly onto the ice. When I got on the ice I wobbled a fair bit, it felt like I hadn't skated at all. They each took turns in holding my hand or waist guiding me around the ice making sure I didn't fall. I got the hang of it after ten to twenty minutes, although my face, voice and emotions were just as blank and they were at the start of the day. I wonder what they're trying to do bringing me here. We skated at a moderate pace for about an hour making sure that I didn't strain any of the injured muscles in my leg and that I didn't fall. After my legs had gotten used to skating again, we started skating faster. The speed gradually built up over half an hour and then all of a sudden my knee gave way and I fell back onto the Latino boy who was behind me. "Are you all right?" he sounded and looked really worried as he helped me back up.  
"Yeah I'm fine, my knee just gave way that's all," I brushed off the ice that was on my sleeve. The other three skated up to us.  
"How 'bout we play a little game," the blonde was holding five hockey sticks and looked around at his friends and me smiling. I shook my head.  
"No thanks Kendall, my legs are starting to hurt. You guys play, I'll just watch," the boys nodded and I left the ice. I put my boots back on and went to the vending machine to buy a Kit-Kat and a Solo. I sat the first row and watched the boys play two on two, shorties against the tallies. I kind of enjoyed watching the four friends play the sport they loved. Although the Latino in the helmet was the only one I really payed attention to.

* * *

"You guys, it isn't working," Carlos said through clenched teeth while Carlita skated away. "Why isn't it working?!"  
"This was only a theory, it wasn't guaranteed to work," said Logan, even though he was also a little annoyed at the fact that it wasn't working.  
"Then what do we do after this?" James was also a bit annoyed.  
"Let's go to her place and sing songs together like we used to. Maybe that'll trigger something," Kendall was hoping that something will happen. Ever since Carlita became like that, Carlos became fairly sad, and he missed the two balls of happiness and excitement.  
"Well it's better than nothing," said Carlos sighing. "I call Logan." They skated into position and started playing. They played a little awkwardly at the start, but then they just enjoyed themselves. Throughout the thirty minutes that they played Carlos felt eyes watching him. At one point, Carlos turned and met Carlita's eyes, he smiled cheerfully and waved. He saw the corner of her mouth twitch and she gave a small wave of her hand. _Maybe it was working_ thought Carlos.

* * *

This time when we left they didn't blindfold me we just left. And I found out who was the one holding my hand, it was the Latino, Carlos. When he held my hand again in the car, I blushed slightly. To distract myself I stared out of the windscreen. "Where're we going now?" I asked. My voice gained a little lightness over the day.  
"We're going to your place to do something we haven't done in a long time," Carlos said gently smiling.  
"And what would that be?" My voice was gaining a little bit of emotion, so was my face.  
"Singing songs and playing instruments, you haven't forgotten our old Music Mondays have you? Although today it'd be Music Sunday," Kendall was sitting in the passenger seat.  
"I remember those. You guys would even write songs to sing," I nodded.  
Fifteen minutes later we were at my place. And out of the trunk James, Kendall and Logan pulled out a keyboard and guitar. Carlos and I got my lacrosse and hockey stuff out as well. We were the first to my room because the other three were having trouble bringing up the keyboard. "Just leave the lacrosse balls in the basket in the corner and hang the sticks on those hooks on the cupboard doors," I told Carlos as I hung my skates on a hook just in front on the window and put the stick they got me for my first birthday in Minnesota in the corner. I looked out the window and sighed.  
"Ok that's it," Carlos grabbed my shoulders and pushed me up against the wall, I was actually surprised at his outburst. "What happened to you? On a Friday we went to the circus and then on the Monday you were a different person. What happened to you, what made you seclude yourself so much that it was like you didn't exist?" I heard the pain in his voice and saw it in his eyes. "For an entire year you made me worry about you like crazy. You didn't go back to playing lacrosse or start hockey when you were able to, you didn't go crazy jumping off the water fall at camp. What happened to the girl version of me huh, Carlita," I was speechless. "Come back already," and with that he pressed his lips to mine. They were warm and gentle and before I knew it, I had my arms around his neck and was kissing him back. He removed his hands from my shoulders and wrapped them around my waist. We separated a little, pressing our foreheads together.  
"I'm sorry Carlos," my voice was back to the way it used to be, it was full of emotion.  
"You're forgiven," he said before kissing me again, more passionately this time. Then there was cooing and whooping from the door. We broke apart calmly and looked towards the door. The other three were smiling like crazy.  
"You finally did it Carlos, you finally kissed her," said James.  
"You back yet Carlie?" Kendall he smiled happily, he knew the answer.  
"Yeah, I'm back guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long," I smiled back at them.  
"You're finally smiling and so is Carlos," Logan was silently clapping and smiling hugely.  
"So we still on for Music Sunday?" Carlos was now holding me from the back, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.  
"Yep, after all we haven't had any music days for a year, we're seriously lacking," Kendall pulled his guitar out of its case.  
"I miss music days," said Carlos his chin resting on my shoulder.  
"Well at least Carlie's back otherwise we wouldn't have been able to enjoy the day," Logan plugged the keyboard in and James was testing it. I smiled, turned my head and kissed Carlos. We sang and played for a few hours and then talked about the past year for a few more hours, and then we all fell asleep. Carlos had his arm wrapped around my shoulder and we were resting our heads on Kendall's stomach. Logan was resting his head on my stomach and James was leaning against my bean bag with his legs on top of Logan. This was the best day ever, I smiled and snuggled closer to Carlos.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this it was perfect for the mood I was in. Thanks for reading. :D**


End file.
